


Body Language

by thescientificromantic



Series: Ouran Ordeals [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescientificromantic/pseuds/thescientificromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Haruhi and Takashi are walking through the woods of the Ootori's resort in search for Mitsukuni, Haruhi finds out how actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

"Haruhi," Takashi said as he looked towards her. She had decided to come after him as he followed his natural instinct to find Mitsukuni. He walked up to her silently, living up to his part, and lifted her into his arms. He cradled her as they made their way through the woods, leaving the rest of the Host Club behind them. It was the first time he had called Haruhi by her name and she was a little bit pleased. She looked upon his face and realised she knew nothing about the boy. She had no clue what lie behind the cool features of his face., yet here she sat in his arms.

"Hey, Mori-semapi, I-"

"Takashi, please," he inturrupted. It seemed so personal, yet it was probably nothing to him. Maybe he just didn't like being called by his last name.

"Takashi... Huni-sempai will be alright, you know. I noticed how you lost you balance and your cool earlier and I understand you must be worried but there's no need!" She attempted to cheer him up but knew she must sound foolish to him. After a slight pause, she looked up to his face once more and noticed a somewhat grim look leaking through his features.

"Takashi..." she started.

"Mitsukuni is all I have. He's the only person who listens and knows me, despite me being dull to be around. I know he's fine, but I just feel incomplete when he's not around."

Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never knew Takashi HAD a truly sensitive side. She felt utterly ashamed of herself.

"He is simple-minded though and is probably lost," he continued. So much for sensitve. Yet she now saw him as a completely different person... Just like the rest of the club, he had his secrets that the rest were so ignorant of. She'd always admired him from a far, in a silent way much list his demeanor. He had a calming, relaxing affect on the people he was around. Just his presence made everything feel safer and more confortable and now that Haruhi realised there was a true person behind the lean and toned body.

 

Rain started to beat down on them yet again and Takashi broke out in a run towards another shelter that had just appeared through the trees and greenery. He set Haruhi down on the floor and bent forward, catching his breath. Meanwhile, Haruhi realised her hoodie was soaked through. Wanting to avoid a catching a chill, she hoisted the soaked through pull-over over her head and shook off her shorts, casting them aside. She ran a single hand through her hair, shaking out loose water droplets, and looked up towards her companion. Takashi was running his eyes over her and Haruhi suddenly realised how naked she was. She now sat in a two-piece bathing suit: a frilly pink bikini with thin straps that covered the bare minimum. Curse those twins. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks but Takashi didn't say a word. He sat down next to her, looking ahead towards the woods and watched the rain, or so it appeared.

"What you said earlier, Takashi... It was really moving. About Huni-sempai being all you have." Takashi looked down a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"But," Haruhi continued, "you don't have to be so lonely." Takashi looked up and met her eyes, his blush getting fiercer. Haruhi realised her face was becoming unbelievably hot.

"You could have me," Haruhi finished. There was silence. Nothing but the small pats of the rain on the roof of the shelter and the beating of Haruhi's heart which she could feel in her throat. She'd taken a risk saying such a thing, but it just felt right for them moment. She had the sudden urge just to kiss him, after all words were not Takashi's speciality. She suddenly became aware of how close they now were: legs and shoulders touching. A few inches away from touching lips. Then a few centimetres and she realised both her and Takashi were leaning in closer and closer. Then there lips touched.

 

It was a nice kiss. Slow and gentle. Takashi tasted faintly of tropical fruit; probably because of the lunch they had earlier. After a few minutes and the inital shock had past, Haruhi became more bold and started exploring his body with her hands, feeling the shape of his muscles along his arms and chest, whilst his hand explored her body. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck as she lifted a leg over in order to straddle him. The kiss became more passionate and Takashi slipped a hand behind her back, untying the knots of her bikini. As the fabric fell away from her chest, she felt the cold breeze hit the skin of her breasts. She then felt the warmth of Takashi's finger tips as he massaged them, gently yet firmly; her nipples perking up to his touch. A moan escaped her as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking, each spot receiving equal amount of attention. Haruhi, not wanting to be greedy, decided to give Takshi something back. She slowly moved her hand down his chest and into his shorts, grabbing hold of his penis. She felt him tense up under her but he soon relaxed as she moved her hand up and down his shaft, up and down in good timing. Takashi wrapped his arms around her once more and lowered her down onto her back her legs bent and open. He began a trail of kisses from her neck down to her pelvis. He went down lower, only to avoid her lower lips and go straight to her thighs, leaving a tingling feeling where he kissed. She was becoming frustrated. She could feel herself becoming wet and just wanted him to take her. He soon finished torturing Haruhi, finally showing some attention to her pussy. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris, sending a sudden rush of pleasure through her body, making her gasp. He sucked and licked and kissed, moving from clit to her hole. For someone who did not talk much, he sure knew how to use his mouth. There was no questioning how wet she was now, she was ready for him. He seemed to agree with her thoughts, moving back up her body so they lay in the missionary position. Takashi hovered over her, holding himself up with his lower arms so no weight was put onto her body. His eyes seemed to be asking permission, asking her if she was ready. She gave a slow nod to him and he entered her. She had underestimated his size before but now she could feel how big he truly was. The pain was brief but turned more pleasurable with each thrust Takashi gave. When she had composed herself more, she decided to take control. Pushing Takashi onto his back, she began to ride him; rolling her hips over his slowly, keeping a steady rhythm. She then leant forward in order to pump herself up and down his penis, panting in time with her rhytm. Soon enough she realised she wasn't the only one panting. Takashi had his eyes closed and his teath gritted together, his time was approach and so was hers. She gave her final few seconds all she had and then it was over, she threw her head back as she rode the wave of pleasure and Takashi grunted as his seed shot out inside her. Haruhi couldn't hold herself up any longer and collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. As her breathing slowed down, she realised the rain had stopped. Time to continue their search.


End file.
